Fittings are frequently used to connect two objects, such as, two or more tubes or a tube and a device that facilitates fluid communication with a tube. For example, a fitting can connect a valve to a tube such that the valve can regulate the flow of fluid through the tube. Fittings may also be utilized to cap or plug an end of a tube. To prevent a fluid from leaking, however, a fitting must maintain a seal with the tube while withstanding various environmental factors, including, for example, pressure, temperature, vibration, etc.
It may be advantageous in various applications to provide a connection between two tubes, such as a fitting, that can be a hand or a finger-tight connection. A finger-tight connection is so called because a user can tighten and loosen the connection without the use of separate tools. For example, a finger-tight connection fitting may be desirable for connecting tubes in hard to reach places that cannot be readily accessed by a wrench or other tightening tools. In another example, a finger-tight connection may provide a speedy connection when time is a concern, such as in healthcare, emergency services, and automotive applications. A finger-tight connection is so called because it may be manually tightened and loosened with relative ease.
One problem associated with conventional finger-tight connection fittings, however, is that they may be susceptible to leakage. For example, leakage may occur as a result of degradation of a gasket or an o-ring forming a seal in the fitting. Leakage may also result from mechanical loosening of the fitting caused by thermal cycling, vibration, or other environmental factors. Leakage in a fluid conveying system is undesirable for many reasons.